


Logan x Veronica {Stay}

by Steffx621



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2015, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffx621/pseuds/Steffx621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan + Veronica {Stay} </p>
<p>Made for Nicole aka Kiki aka Starlightafterastorm at Tumblr for the VERONICA MARS HOLIDAY GIFT EXCHANGE 2015 :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan x Veronica {Stay}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightAfterAStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a Merry Christmas, and just a wonderful Holiday Season overall! :) You said you wanted to receive anything at all so I thought I'd make a LoVe fanvid in hopes you may like it! :D There *is* fic coming your way sometime soon too, but as of right now it's off with the Beta. That with the Holidays it may take me a few more days to post but since I didn't want you to have to wait too too long for one of your presents, I thought I'd post this one, and then in a few days when it's beta'd, I'll post the fic! I hope that's cool with you! :)
> 
> ALSO, extra thank yous to you for arranging the whole Vmars Gift Exchange! it's such a nice way to celebrate the holidays within the fandom, and the fact that so many awesome works get posted it's just the best! SO THANK YOU!
> 
> AND HAPPY HAPPY HOLIDAYS again & again!
> 
> xxo  
> Steffie


End file.
